


смотреть немецкое порно с блондином онлайн бесплатно

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Приятно, когда у тебя есть друг.





	смотреть немецкое порно с блондином онлайн бесплатно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.

Лежать на высокой кровати было почти так же кайфово, как и курить вчера один косяк на двоих, запивая пшеничным пивом.

— Японцы какие-то ебнутые, — объявил Мэтт, раскидывая руки по свежему одеялу с легкой лавандовой отдушкой. — Ну вот кто спит на одних только матрасах?

— Мы, — тут же отозвался Мелло, не отворачиваясь от монитора, — если понадобится.

На экране миниатюрная японка с неестественно светлыми волосами делала зарядку, смешно поднимая руки под танцевальную музыку. Камеру Мэтт установил в вентиляции, так что вид на комнату открывался сверху — отчего японка казалась какой-то игрушечной.

— Это самое унылое зрелище в моей жизни, — Мэтт приподнялся на локтях, — а я судил все ваши с Ниа соревнования по скоростной сборке пазлов. Ты уверен, что эта девчонка вообще как-то связана с Кирой?

Мелло лениво потянулся, явно не считая нужным отвечать.

— Знаешь, — со смешком продолжил Мэтт, — когда ты написал мне: «Приезжай в Японию, тут скоро начнется заварушка», я ожидал чего-нибудь поживее. Погонь там, перестрелок со взрывами — но что-то пока все веселье достается тебе.

— Жалеешь, что приехал?

Примерно таким же тоном Мелло всегда спрашивал: «Купить еще сигарет?» или «Ты не забыл заправить мотоцикл?», но спину он так ровно не держал никогда.

— Еще бы. Чему здесь радоваться — как на другой планете оказался. Здесь стремное пиво и еще более стремное порно, но в целом ничего не происходит, а мой лучший друг, ради которого я бросил стажировку в «Амазон»...

Развернувшись, Мелло пнул его в лодыжку, потом спихнул на край кровати и улегся рядом. Перевернулся на бок, так что они с Мэттом оказались лицом к лицу.

В лучах послеполуденного солнца зарубцевавшаяся кожа щеки Мелло выглядела совсем грубой и потемневшей — и смотрел он так хмуро, будто ждал, что Мэтт вот-вот поморщится. Безнадежный идиот.

— Компания только ничего так, — как можно более равнодушно признал Мэтт, — но не хватает развлечений. Хоть бы в «Фудзи Кью Хайлэнд» как-нибудь сходили.

Мелло и дальше пялился, и складка у него между бровей все не разглаживалась. Мэтт вздохнул.

— Я приеду куда угодно, если ты позовешь. Хоть в Японию, хоть в Сербию, — он скривился, — хоть на Северный полюс. Даже с переломанными ногами. И даже если для этого придется отказаться от работы в «Майкрософт».

— Хрен бы ты с переломанными ногами смог работать в «Майкрософт», — пробурчал Мелло, но щеки у него порозовели. Немного помедлив, он добавил: — Но спасибо.

Целовался Мелло все так же, как и лет в шестнадцать — словно хотел этим что-то заявить. С силой сминал губы Мэтта, дразняще прикусывал, зализывал укусы языком и все время торопился — словно они до сих пор находились в общей спальне (или на заднем сиденье угнанного Мэттом Лэнд Ровера, или в своей первой квартире в Ричмонде с соседом-наркоторговцем) и их вот-вот могли прервать. И дрочил все так же — резкими, порывистыми движениями, как в те первые разы в приюте, когда они оба неловко толкались коленями и старались не встречаться глазами.

Сейчас Мелло взгляда не отводил — смотрел внимательно, почти испытующе, и Мэтт не отставал: рассматривал его, стремясь сохранить все в памяти, как байты на носителе данных. То, как Мелло ловко обхватывал пальцами оба их члена; как скользил кулаком вниз, открывая покрасневшие, блестящие от смазки головки. Как встряхивал волосами, откидывая с лица непослушные пряди; как изгибал в усмешке бледные губы и прикрывал глаза со светлыми ресницами; как притягивал Мэтта к себе, почти до боли впиваясь свободной рукой в поясницу.

Мэтт был уже вот-вот готов кончить, когда Мелло сжал в ладони его яйца и придвинулся ближе, положив подбородок на плечо.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, — объяснил он, жарко дыша Мэтту в шею, и сразу же поставил над ключицей засос. Язык у него был бесстыдно мокрым, зубы — гладкими и влажными. — Что скажешь, лучше здешнего порно?

— Лучше любого порно, — прохрипел Мэтт, наблюдая, как Мелло облизал его правый сосок — а затем отстранился, и от кожи к его губам потянулась тонкая ниточка слюны. — Лучше любого порно во всем мире. Если дашь кончить себе не только в рот, но и на лицо.

Мелло одобрительно замычал, накрыв ртом его другой сосок, и потерся о колено горячим упругим членом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? — вкрадчиво спросил он, отстранившись. Взгляд у него заметно помутнел. — А потом хочешь вытащить и кончить мне на лицо — прямо на губы и подбородок? Охуенно будет. Может, еще хочешь поводить членом по щекам и все по ним размазать?

«Вот же маленький наглый говнюк», — подумал Мэтт, спешно сжимая за основание член, но все равно не сдержался и мигом кончил.

Мелло нахально улыбнулся, наклоняясь к его члену.

— Может, в другой раз, — довольно протянул он, слизав с крупной головки длинную нить спермы. — Займись теперь мной.

Толкнув Мелло на спину, Мэтт дернув вниз его приспущенные джинсы и обхватил подрагивающий от возбуждения член — не став говорить, что ему все равно. С Мелло вообще наплевать, как и чем именно заниматься.

Он мог бы дрочить себе по веб-камере с зернистой картинкой и пропадающим сигналом — и это все равно было бы лучшее порно в жизни Мэтта.


End file.
